


team no labels

by samwinsexter



Category: America's Next Top Model RPF
Genre: M/M, antm - Freeform, i HAVENT WRITTEN FF IN 2 YEARS AACh, willthew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwinsexter/pseuds/samwinsexter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>will and matthew talk about stuff and are very very cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	team no labels

**Author's Note:**

> hey friends  
> so a few things if you were wondering  
> 1) i realize that them reading the tweets as if it were live does not make sense, but i wanted to incorperate how antm viewers were feelings and reflect on that so thats why i did it!  
> 2) this fic is in no way meant to make matthew and will uncomfortable, as i know a lot of rpf's do. i tried to add in their personalities and not make them say anything too stupid for the sake of their respect, because i really do respect both of them a ton.  
> thanks! keep in mind i literally have not written fanfiction in like 3 years so this is pretty rough. but i had fun.

The stairs up to the Tyra suite were grueling, both Will and Matthew knew that much. The two boys both knew that after a long day of strange poses and unnecessary drama that the stairs were worth it too. Their heavy suitcases lugged behind them, thumping against the stairs with every leveled step they took. Will looked back at Matthew, a smile on his lips. Reaching the top seemed like a miracle.

“You got the key?” Matthew asked, smiling back. He couldn’t help it. Not when Will was around.

Will nodded and took the key out from the back pockets of his skinny jeans. “I am not going up those stairs again.”

The two exchanged a friendly glance as Will fiddled with the key. A good 30 seconds went by but the key didn’t budge into the opening. He shook it with his whole wrist, agitated. “Really? I’m too tired for this,” Will moaned.

Matthew laughed, laying his hand on Will’s and taking ahold of the key. “I got it,” he mumbled kindly. “We have to make sure you get your beauty rest, Will,” Matthew joked. Will rolled his eyes, letting his hands linger on the doorknob just a few seconds more than needed. “Shut up.”

The two giggled, and finally, Matthew freed the door open.

When they walked in, they realized a few things. The room, for one thing, was really, really big. It had it’s own bathroom, it’s own shower, and a bed that could most likely fit like fifty small dogs on it. And it was all for Will. And it was all for Matthew.

Both of them set their luggage down, just to take it in for a few moments. Matthew sighed heavily, stretching his arms and looking over at Will. “Dude. You won best photo.” Will still looked like he couldn’t believe it himself, but gave Matthew a big smile.

“Fuck, this is crazy. This room is too nice.”

Matthew nodded in agreement. “I’m checking out the shower. And then I’m using the shower,” he squat down to unzip his suitcase, flipping it over to grab some boxer briefs and his checkered, blue pajama pants. “unless you feel like going first?”

Will waved him off. “Nah, I took one this morning. You go ahead. Tell me how the water pressure is.” He plopped onto the bed with a cheesy smile.

“Of course.” Matthew replied, standing up and walking over to the door of the bathroom. “I wont be long,” he singsonged.

The brunette closed the door, and Will heard the shower turn on. Will suddenly realized that, wow, Matthew was in the shower. There was an attractive, naked, label-less man in the shower, not even 15 feet away from his very gay self.

The more Will remembered this fact, whilst he stood up and set out his outfit for the next day, the more he began to feel this undeniable warmness in his chest. Not exactly a super romantic feeling but not exactly a just-friends one either.

Will almost forgot about it as he stood back to admire the nicely coordinated outfit he’d prepared and was so very blatantly reminded when Matthew walked out of the steamed up bathroom, still glistening from the shower, wearing those blue checkered bottoms.

“The colors go well together,” Matthew said to Will.

“Huh?” Will asked, transfixed on Matthew.

Will stood for a moment, confused, and Matthew gestured to the clothing on one of the dressers. “Oh! Yeah. I set out my outfits every night. It’s weird, but whatever helps me sleep at night, right?”

“Exactly.”

“Yeah.”

Matthew stretched his arms up above his head, yawning. He walked over to Will, patting him gently on the shoulder. “Go get changed. You need sleep for tomorrow.”

They kept eye contact for a bit longer than usual, smiles creeping up onto their faces. “Yeah. Alright. Like you said, beauty sleep is very important.” Will ducked to grab his pajamas and walk into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth.

“Though, you could probably become some coffee crazed insomniac and still be pretty cute,” Matthew called out while Will was changing

“Stop it,” Will called back, flattered. Even when he walked out of the bathroom in his black boxer briefs and loose t-shirt, he couldn’t conceal the lingering blush on his face.

Matthew was reclined on the bed, half-under the comforter, scrolling through something on his phone. He beamed at the screen lighting up his face every few seconds.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?”

Matthew looked up and over to Will, patting the bed. “People on Twitter love us. I’m just looking through some of the comments.”

“Oh yeah? Read me some.”

Matthew cleared his voice and chuckled. “‘I am going to get #willthew tattooed on my fucking forehead!’ says one chick.”

Will grinned, stepping over to the bed and launching himself on it. “Amazing. I’m gonna need to see the end result. Read me some more.” He sat cross-legged, his eyes on Matthew.

“Okay. ‘Holy shit,’” Matthew began, laughing. “‘The way they look at eachother. Damn. #willthew.”

Will snorted. “I mean, I feel like I should be weirded out, but I’m super, super flattered.”

Matthew nodded. “Yeah. Me too,” He paused for a moment and peeled over the comforter, looking at Will. “It’s more fun under the blankets.”

Will laughed at his friend, turning off the bedside lamp that had lit the room previously. The only way they could see each other was by the moonlight that seeped through the curtains. A few long, peaceful moments passed.

“Will,” Matthew gathered up a bit of courage and spoke.“Before anything else happens, I feel like we should talk about what happened yesterday.”

Will grew nervous, wondering what Matthew actually thought about it.The small pit that formed in his stomach just a few minutes previous had suddenly turned into a football. Here Will was, living his dream on America’s Next Top fucking Model. Completely and totally away from the homophobia he’d experienced at home. He was able to express himself, to say what was on his mind, and to do what he’d wanted to do for an achingly long time. Through this opportunity, through the good judgement in the judges, he’d made it. And through this whole mind-boggling process, he never in a million years thought that he would actually meet somebody as understanding and cool and really, really hot as Matthew.

Will, despite the feelings dawning on him, felt surprisingly calm and collected. There was something about Matthew that made him feel comfortable. He arched an eyebrow, curious. “Talk about…?”

“Us. Not to sound cliche. I refuse to be cliche. Because that really does sound cliche.”

Will giggled at Matthews obvious jitters, the same one he was feeling.“Anything about us in particular?” Will climbed into the bed, tucking the covers to his chest as Matthew had recommended.

Matthew clicked off his phone and set it on the bedside table. Readjusting, he turned his body and his attention completely towards Will. Matthew realized his heart was beating fast. The same way he used to feel when trying to ask out girls for homecoming as a dorky high school freshman. That year was rough.

Expected to say something now that he had been the one to finally bring it up, Matthew was very, very nervous. His knuckles clenched and music danced in his stomach. He wasn’t a kid anymore. But he hadn’t felt this way since he was one.

“We kissed,” he stated obviously. “and it was because I think you’re beautiful. You know that, I admit it, I own it, and I think it’s awesome,” Matthew said, smiling gently. “You of all people understand that I don’t like labels,” he paused with his eyes still locked on Will’s, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. “despite gender, some people are absolutely stunning. You’re one of those people. And I can appreciate that. I just wanted to get this across to you, because we haven’t talked about it a whole lot. Not alone, or seriously.”

Will couldn’t help but bashfully break eye contact, feeling fawned over. “I hope it didn’t feel like I was avoiding this conversation. Because I - I totally wasn’t.”

“No, yeah, I know. But,” Matthew chuckled exasperatedly to himself. "Will, that kiss didn’t feel like a ‘nothing’ kind of experience. God, I sound so unbelievably cliche. I promised I wouldn’t do that.”

“There’s a reason they’re called cliche’s. It’s because they’re relatable to everybody. And to me. Especially to me.”

Matthew reconnected with Will’s eyes. “Wait, so - you felt something too?”

“Yes. Yeah, I did, and normally I would’ve told you right away but I was overanalyzing everything and I didn't know if you 

Matthew paused, embarrassed and inhibited. “I don’t even know how many times I’ve thought about it. I lost count at like, 104.”

Will rolled on his back and sighed, looking at the ceiling. “So, what does this mean, then?"

Matthew thought about this, and turned on his back as well. All of the other models would probably make assumptions right away. Assume his sexuality or try to analyze exactly what their relationship meant. His family and friends would be okay, for the most part. Though he did have a few friends that would question him to no end. Everyone would be lining up around the block with different shaped boxes, telling him that he needed to fit into one. But Matthew, for one of the first times in his life, did not care what the people around him would criticize him for. Embracing the overwhelming warmth he felt when he thought of Will was more than enough to keep him afloat.

“It means that I like you. That I want us to turn into something, if that’s what you want too. I like you more than I bargained for, and I think you’re amazing and talented and smart and beautiful. And I don’t know, maybe you like me as much as I do too. Which would be really, insanely cool.”

Will turned his head back to Matthew. His heart felt like it was glowing. He’d never seen Matthew this tender and sweet. “I think all those things about you too, you know. Don’t sell yourself short.”

They were both sheepishly smiling at each other, the redness of their cheeks only increasing with each second they locked eye contact. “Get over here,” Will mumbled, a yawn escaping from his lips. Matthew moved forward so that they were forehead-to-forehead. They exchanged smiles like they were telling ancient secrets, like the joke was on both of them and they didn’t even care. Will leaned forward and hesitantly pressed his lips into Matthews’. Matthew closed his eyes, leaning his body into the kiss, savoring the lovely moment. They broke apart, foreheads still touching. Will gripped Matthew’s arm and dragged it across his waist, then wrapped his own arm around Matthew’s body.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” Matthew murmured, pressing a kiss to Will’s cheek.

“Yeah. See you,” Will sunk his head into his pillow and snuggled into Matthew.

“Beauty sleep is important.”

“Go to bed, asshole.”


End file.
